


Seeking Familiar Approval

by suitesamba, veridari



Series: Familiar Approval [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/pseuds/veridari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There must be some method for getting a familiar to like your new boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Familiar Approval

**Author's Note:**

> A line drawing dusted off and shown to suitesamba, it resulted in a fabulous story, "Seeking Familiar Approval"

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/8165731322/)

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/76484257@N02/8165699867/)


End file.
